4998, Year OTT Union Time Line
Year 4998 OTT also Year 2011 NUT *When militant GalDrifts like the Free Gore movement, resorted to terrorist attacks, the Assembly enacted Resolution 45 of 4998, allowing Law Enforcement Agencies and private security providers to reduce the Gal Drift problem. *4997 marks the beginning of the controversial GalDrift purge *Admiral McElligott orders Case Study 4998 - USS Xerxes – "The importance of First Contact Procedures". A case study of the 4998 OTT incident when the USS Xerxes' Commanding Officer failed to follow First Contact Procedures with the Biraaad. *This incident ignited the Union / Biraaad War. *Union/Biraaad War has fought near and in the system of the ThreeOz in 4998 OTT. *The Commodore Winslav Case On April 7th, 4998 Union Fleet units of the 24th Fleet/BGC BG RED A engaged the Tun-Ha Clan in order to defend the Osmur Colony and suppress any further Colony raids of this Dai Clan in that region of space. *events occurring on 04/05/4998 (OTT) in and near system Narguloo (Andromeda Galaxy ) that caused the outbreak of hostilities between the sentient species Biraaad and the Union. The Union / Biraaad war started in 4998 OTT and ended in 5002 OTT *Lieutenant General Asth’tTk, United Stars Army on January 4998 COWACOM retires from command of COWACOM *Captain Whitedoor offered the XO position of a Supercruiser, (USS Palomino ) where he served until 4998 OTT *In 4998 four of the Mace Class ships of the Fleet were refitted as test platforms for the Armageddon project. *The USE Seneca began her mission to catalog and survey “Wanderers” and Dark Objects in Union Space. As part of the Milky Way – Complete Survey Project. *In 4998 Captain Nagfir ( Blue) took command of the ship and continued to catalog Dark Objects. *Gas World Life project first proposed by Dr. Hewinclod (Bellebees) at the Extreme World life conference at Humongous in 4998 (OTT) and subsequently included in the Science project list proposed via the Citizens for Science program of the SC. Civilian Events *Union Citizens vote on Public Capital Punishment. Again with overwhelming support for public executions. Union Wide result 89% for public executions, 6% for nonpublic executions and only 5% against capital punishment *The Assembly passed Resolution 45 of 4998, allowing Law Enforcement Agencies and private security providers to reduce the Gal Drift problem. (It would be reversed in 5008.) *Lilith Stalkers and the connection to the Pinwheel Galaxy are discovered. *These beings are born: Gunnar and Annar Peerson, Sigvard Elhir, Lif Lindholm, Hedda Alquist, Elfi, Deadan, Rodney Barack, SLoga Ulther, Owar Oktharitch, Namamir Suppor, and Prince Chula Chakrabongse. *Admiral Bill Strother, United Stars Navy, takes command of COWACOM in January. *Four of the Fleet’s Mace Class ships were refitted as test platforms for the Armageddon project. *Deadan Union Citizen 4998 to 5017 Native to Naltk – Race affiliation: Elly is born *Circuit, famous X101 and member of the Olafson Gang Created by Mothermachine on February 12th , 4998 - *Rodney Barrack Union Citizen – Born 4998 on Pluribus Unum, Race Affiliation : Human After Union School *Ulter, SLoga Union Citizen , Native to Planet Nyror – Race affiliation: Spindlar - (Born on Planet Nyror in 4998 *Namamir Suppor Born 4998 on Planet Sandcastle to Baron Jeromir Suppor and wife. *Owar Owar Oktharitch Union Citizen native to the planet Rim Shot. Born 4998 *Gush Appletree , aka Appletree, Cadet‏ Union Citizen native to Finn McCool , Species : Human (Homo Galactus ) Born 4998 OTT *Prince Chula Chakrabongse Crown prince of the New Siam Kingdom born 4998 *Nogor is a typical beta type Petharian being 302 cm tall, 635 kg (under one Gee) having four arms and tough crystalline skin. Nogor is part of the 9835th Petharian Breed Co-Op and was born in a Warriors Hatching facility after the 9835th PB-Co-Op received annual breeding permission of the Petharian High Council. He successfully slew the four contenders to the surface and life and received his name and number in 4998 On Nilfeheim *Sigvard Elhir is the oldest son of Leif Elhir is born *Lif Lindholm Born in 4998 *Class Mate of Eric Olafson *Hedda Alquist Union Citizen, Native to Planet Nilfeheim . Race Affiliation: Terran Human is born. *Annar Peerson Born 4998 on Nilfeheim in the Solken System. Son of Gunnar Peerson (the Elder) *Gunnar Peerson Union Citizen Born 4998 - * Native to Planet Nilfeheim in the Solken System Member of the Peerson Clan and twin brother to Annar Peerson These Civilizations and societies join the Union: *3109 Haapee *3110 Ansul *3111 Tryent *3112 Pinks *3113 Buuhkat *3114 Henkels *3115 Grihpos *3116 Norulkiee *3117 Mamazun *3118 Orbay *3119 Erzies *3120 Groopun *3121 Bangladeshies *3122 نیا پاکستان (New Pakistani) * Category:Union Time Line